


Penitence

by Ascire_Rishi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Guilt, M/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascire_Rishi/pseuds/Ascire_Rishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief exchange between Voldemort and Severus makes Tom realize things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

"Leave him."

"What-I-no!" he stammered.

"He's just using you." I stated.

"He loves me!"

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't. I went away for a while-"

"A WHILE?!" he spluttered.

"Yes, a while and-"

"YOU LEFT ME!" he shouted.

"It was necessary." I explained calmly.

He looked at me first in disbelief, then anger. He was about to reply, but thought better of it. He shut his mouth abruptly then closed his eyes. He sighed, then looked at me, expression startlingly calm.

"Then don't meddle with my life. What happens between me and Lucius is none of your business." He said stoically.

"But it is my business!"

"No, it isn't. It stopped being when you decided to abandon me."

"You knew I had no choice!"

"You did, and you have chosen the wrong one."

I sneered. "Just who do you think you are?"

He looked into my eyes, and smiled sadly.

"Nothing. To you at least, but to Lucius I'm everything, and that's what matters."

With that, he walked away, leaving me heartbroken and numb.

\- ~ -

Hearing the door shut softly, I slumped to the ground as tears clouded my vision.

"I'm sorry Severus." I whispered to the now empty room.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but you were dying, and Dumbledore had the only cure. He threatened me, saying he won't give it to you unless I leave, and so I did. But now, I realize, that you had suffered more after my sudden 'disappearance'. I can't imagine the lies that they had told you, but I know that I wouldn't be able to bring back the past because of them. I'm truly sorry Sev."

As those words escaped his lips, the dark lord let the tears fall, because for the first time in many years, he felt remorse.


End file.
